


Exploring Additional Tags with Rhett and Link

by sweetsodamick



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Experimental Style, No Plot/Plotless, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsodamick/pseuds/sweetsodamick
Summary: An abomination of a fanfic, a ridiculous sum up of tropes and genres applied to Rhett and Link fanfiction
Kudos: 4





	Exploring Additional Tags with Rhett and Link

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Жанры и предупреждения с Малдером и Скалли](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575098) by https://ficbook.net/authors/1881047. 



> Yeet  
> My first work in English (I'm russian)

**AU**

"I'm Renton"

"I'm Lancaster"

"Let's talk about that!"

**ER (Established Relationship)**

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Thirty five years"

**Hurt/Comfort** ****

Link was once again losing at the International Taste Test so Rhett graciously gave over his Fart to him.

**PWP**

THIS IS A FAMILY-FRIENDLY SHOW! WE DON'T DO THAT HERE!

**Songfic**

Rhett's ambient massage song was cut off before the most interesting part...

**Angst**

Life is pointless. Everything's colorless. Rhett's out of beans...

**Antiutopian**

A universe where Good Mythical Morning never existed, pure chaos... ****

I'm looking at you, Buddy System 2

**Dark**

We finally get to know what makes Rhett and Link silently scream in all of their thumbnails...

**Detective**

Investigating the mysterious disappearance of Rhett's chin

**Friendship**

Already seen that one. NEXT!

**Drama**

Link's internet is down again so he goes feral. Lives get broken, souls get shattered

**Self-Insert**

"JESUS, HOW CAN ONE BE SO STUPID?! THE RIGHT ANSWER IS D"

You slammed your hand on the wood of the Mythical desk. Rhett and Link looked at you, deeply shocked.

**Ancient Times**

"Hey, Grandpa, what was it like in your young days?" - asked Charles Lincoln Neal V

**Love/Hate**

Cotton Candy Randy whispered another sweet nothing into Link's ear

**Mythical Beings & Creatures**

*Fans have entered the chat*

**Poetry**

Rhett and Link are sitting on a tree,

Clapping their hands,

W-E-A-R-E-J-U-S-T-F-R-I-E-N-D-S

**Mpreg**

Who's getting pregnant? Flip the coin, heads - Rhett, tails - Link

**Parody**

Everything is the same, but Rhett and Link look like the creepy twins from The Shining ALWAYS

**Science fiction**

"No, Link, I'm your father"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**First time**

"How long have you guys known each other, again?"

"Thirty five years"

**Routine**

1)Rhett and Link eat

2)Rhett and Link barf

3)"It's time to spin the Wheel of Mythicality!"

**Post-Apocalypse**

Meatagain smiled wickedly while dragging Link into his bunker

**Horror**

Good Mythical Morning got the third YouTube strike...AAAAAAAAA

**Soulmates**

"Ah, shit" said Rhett and Link in chorus

**Fluff**

This is so sweet, I got diabetes

**Fantasy**

"Why you get to be an elf, and I'm an ugly ogre?" said one of the guys

**Action**

"C'MON LINK! RUN!"

"FROM WHAT? FROM WHO?"

"IT'S THEM!"

"WHO THEM?"

"IT'S THEM, IT'S THE COMMUNITY COLLEGE CAT LOVERS!"

**Humor**

As one says, laughter is like farting out of your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Comment other tags I should explore!


End file.
